


Insecurity & fakes are fun

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake profiles, Gen, Its embarrassing, M/M, Malira is only hinted, They crush on the other again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are so insecure that they create a fake profile and fall in love all over again.</p><p>At the same time they get a crush on their new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity & fakes are fun

**Author's Note:**

> Fake profiles can be mean and rude. Should be only used for revenge.

It's easy to create a fake profile, a few clicks here and few photos from the Internet there and done is the profile.

It's mostly used to bully others or to joke around, some using one to 'check up' on their partner.

The newly formed couple also uses this tactic, to know if the other is happy enough with them.

Not knowing the other has the same idea as the other.

~*~

Stiles is cocky, full of mischief, and a mouth with self confidence sarcasm.  
But still has he days in which he doubts himself.  
Former relationships always broke off thanks to his flaws and habits.  
Only his family and friends stayed, and even those have their distance to him.

The thing he had with Derek was build out of bickering and rivalry.

No one understood why Derek would settle for Stiles. Nor can Stiles.

He's aware that it's crazy and very risky when it comes out, but he can't help himself. He needs to know if Derek is truly happy with him like Derek says or that he's ready to cheat.

With the name Steven Bishop, Stiles asked Derek to be his friend. Which the other accepted.  
That's not so bad, he used that name with a purpose.

After two days of awkwardly conversation, trying not to sound so much like himself, Stiles real profile got added as a new friend to a John Pava.

Stiles laughed for a few seconds.

After that the conversation with Derek and John got so much easier.

Weeks of chatting and Stiles got the same excitement as Derek and him started to text, not wanting to sleep just to talk to more to him, laughing in the middle of the day, because Derek said something the last day.

But he also has something similar with John, feeling happiness when he answers and waits impatiently for Johns answers.

Both always happy enough to be silent and let Stiles talk about his nonsense.

Guilty and confused, Stiles went to Kira, the only one who bothered to listen long enough and also offered help. Which ended being ignored, while Stiles continued with his 'mission'.

The crush on John Pava, Stiles tried to ignore and not acknowledge it.

~*~

Derek had that what many wished to have, good looks and the money.

But he has the biggest self esteem. His relationships was at first always around his money, never about himself.

It stopped after he met Stiles and got new friends, that love him as him and not his money.

But maybe he isn't enough. His relationship never was for a long run, the people after his money left with the words that he's too silent, too boring.

Scared, he made that what he never believed he would do; create a new profile with the name John Pava.

Before he could ask Stiles to be his friend, he got a new friend, Steven Bishop.

It was awkward, at first but after he send his request to Stiles with his fake profile, the conversation got better. Easier.

And he had fun. As John Pava he realized how much he loves Stiles, and why.

But with that Steven Bishop, which made him smile he saw that name every time, it was exciting. Not in the sense of cheating but having a new friend.

It reminded him a little with his time with Stiles, talking about his interests and not being called nerd or boring.  
The other was fine with him being silent, not talking much.

Troubled over his feelings, Derek went to his friend, the one that wouldn't spread it or scold him.

Kira it is. She told him just to tell Stiles and not to continue to worry about his feelings.

And he thought about it, but as he was about to tell Stiles he couldn't open his mouth and just kissed Stiles.

And so it was dragged for a month.

~*~

It was their monthly friends meeting.

This time bowling, much to Scotts distress.  
Everyone had their own conversation, Stiles and Derek holding hands, happily kissing. Their guilt swallowed down for now.

Kira and Malia, more like Kira dragged Malia behind her to the couple, coughing loudly so they stop kissing, before Malia got angry.

Starting a comfortable conversation, Kira changed it fast into something embarrassing.

"Did you two cleared every doubt?"

At their confused eye, Kira continued.

"You know! About your fake profile and such. If everything is now cleared."

Derek ears started to burn, his hands flying up to hide his face from everyone.  
Stiles in no better state, trying to explain, his words only getting halfway out, swallowing the other half. His hands everywhere and nearly knocking everything in their way.

And then they looked at the other, confusion on their faces till they grasped what that means.

~*~

Chuckling, Kira got up, Malia close behind her.

As no one looked, they smiled at each other and even did a high five.  
Everything to help a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
